1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device which minimizes introduction of oxygen and moisture from the outside, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has been drawing recent attention since it is driven with a low voltage, is lightweight and small in size, provides a wide viewing angle and has a fast response speed. The OLED comprises a thin film transistor which includes a gate electrode, a source electrode and a drain electrode; a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor; walls which define the pixel electrode; an organic light emitting layer formed on the pixel electrode between the walls; and a common electrode formed on the organic light emitting layer.
The organic light emitting layer is easily affected by moisture and oxygen, and thus is likely to deteriorate easily. An insulating substrate having the organic light emitting layer and a cover substrate preventing moisture and oxygen from being introduced therein are sealed to each other to prevent deterioration of the organic light emitting layer. The insulating substrate and the cover substrate are sealed to each other by forming a sealant along the entire surfaces or the edges of two substrates.
The sealant comprises an organic material and has a high moisture transmittivity, thereby possibly introducing moisture to a space between two substrates.